Hiro and Ando's Day Off
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: With the recent death of Charlie, Hiro feels like a failure. To lift his spirits, Ando has a plan to have Hiro teleport them both to Hawaii...


Note: "Heroes" fanfic. With Hiro still in mourning and feeling useless, Ando has a plan for cheering him up...checking out the sights and sounds of Hawaii by getting Hiro to teleport them there. Meanwhile, Mohinder Suresh mourns the death of the woman he thought to be his friend when he walks into another lady who takes his breath away. Also, Peter might not actually be "dead". It's more than likely he absorbed enough of Claire's power to make him indestructible.

Chapter 1—Deep Sorrow

Ando had never seen his friend Hiro so melancholy before. It wasn't in Hiro's nature to be so down-and-out of sorts. Usually, Hiro was very animated, effervescent and spirited. But now it seemed that he was in a blue funk, or even worse.

"Hiro, this isn't like you !", Ando said, with great concern for his comrade.

"No matter what I do, Ando...I keep messing up. I wanted to save her. I loved her, Ando...", Hiro said, going over the events that had washed over him so rapidly. Of course he adored Charlie, and she had loved him in return. He tried many times jumping back to the moment that she was killed to save her, but she died anyway. She had mentioned she loved him, down to the very core of her being. She had never let anyone come near her before because she had been hurt so many times before. Hiro was a gentle soul and wouldn't harm anyone, unless they were in danger. But, he had failed..._Failure_.

"Hiro, please...stop this. We're meant for a higher purpose. I've just discovered I might have an ability. It's small now, but I can move objects with my mind. I've only just started with small things as a beginning. This could be helpful, you never know.", Ando said. He couldn't believe he was actually developing a power, but being around Hiro had shaped him in a way he never dreamed possible. Hiro overlooked the edge of the bridge and looked down. Nothing was worth living for any longer, but he pondered what Ando had said.

"Yes...Of course. But, what's the point !", Hiro said, beginning to throw himself off the bridge. Just then, Ando caught him, without using his hand at all. No one else but Hiro had seen this, and his mouth stood agape.

"Sugoiiiiiii...", Hiro said, forgetting his troubles almost instantly.

"I'll tell you what, Hiro...Why don't we take a break. You know. A day off.", Ando suggested.

"WHAT ?! Is it acceptable to do so ? The earth may be in peril...", Hiro began, always thinking of others instead of himself.

"I have a feeling matters are going to work themselves out.", Ando responded. Hiro had an unusual sense that Ando was correct, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Chapter 2—Aloha, Hawaii

Ando had suggested that Hiro transport the two of them to Hawaii. After all, both of them needed some rest and relaxation from teleporting here and there trying to save the world.

Tenetively, Hiro complied with his friend's wish and took Ando's hand. Closing his eyes and concentrating as hard as he possibly could, he transported Ando and himself to the oldest island in Hawaii, Kawaii.

"We're here, Hiro. You can open your eyes now.", Ando said, giving his best friend an unexpected pat on the back. No one had noticed them come in until the hospitality crew came to bestow leis upon them. The gorgeous hula girls presented them both multiple leis and kisses.

"I think I like Hawaii, Hiro.", Ando said with a wolf-like grin. Hiro rolled his eyes, but he was glad to see his friend enjoying himself. Hawaii was quite glorious, he had to admit.

It would be only a couple of days on the big island but Hiro was already starting to feel better. Of course, he still missed Charlie and knew he would for the rest of his life. But he had to look beyond that. As Ando had told him earlier, he had a bigger purpose to fulfill. All hadn't been lost. Just the other night, he had experienced a vision and in it, Peter Petrelli had been revived. It was only a dream, he thought to himself. But perhaps there was more behind it.

There was a tug at his heart to return to New York. He needed to be there, and Ando too.

Hiro approached Ando reclining in a hammock with a tropical smoothie in his hand. He sighed blissfully as he took another drink and then complained that Hiro was blocking his sunlight.

"I'm working on a tan, Hiro !", he said, with a bit of a wine to his tone.

"I had a vision last night...Peter Petrelli isn't dead.", Hiro said, in a hushed voice. Ando nearly screamed at this epiphany Hiro had experienced. It was likely that the vision was to be heeded. Every other vision had been correct in the past.

"I hate to leave this place, but very well. If I can be helpful to the cause...", Ando said.

"Good, because without you, it'll be harder fighting whomever is behind this whole thing.", Hiro said, grasping his friend's hand and teleporting them back to New York.

Chapter 3—Light As A Feather

Meanwhile in India, Mohinder Suresh had found the answer to the question he had been mulling over in his mind. A mystic traveler in the form of a child had given him a cryptic response, but in its simplicity, he had gotten all the information he needed. He had returned to New York to return to his study and meet these other heroes he knew existed somewhere. He wasn't certain whether he would meet the one who was supposed to set the balance back into motion, but he had a feeling that something else was about to occur.

Surely, Suresh had suffered much heartbreak after the one he thought was trustworthy had died. He wasn't certain what had caused her death, only that she had died quite suddenly.

He missed her and his heart ached, even to the point that he cursed the heavens before falling asleep in a pool of his own tears. It was enough to have grieved this much and he couldn't take it anymore. If he was to feel any better, he had to get out of his apartment, away from his students and back to the busy streets he had come to call home in the last few days.

Elsewhere, Hiro and Ando were searching for Peter Petrelli, thinking they would encounter him somewhere. But, in all the places they would find him, they never thought of looking in the arcade, where he was trying to keep Claire from being discovered.

Mohinder had lost his ambition to leave his homeland and wanted to remain in his room, bothered by no one. His colleague was growing concerned for him, since Suresh hadn't come out of his room in quite a while. He wasn't eating, or even interested in returning to the United States to prove his theory of evolution or the vision he had experienced. Then, came the strangest occurance. His shutters blew open and he caught the fragrance of curry in the air. He had forgotten about how hungry he was, and the spice lured him out of his room.

Walking down to the market to the local restaurant, he accidentally bumped into a young, short haired ash blond with aquamarine eyes. She could speak fluent Hindi, which he found incredible, especially for a foreigner.

"Sir, I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you hurt ?", she questioned in Hindi.

"No, not at all. In fact...Everything seems much brighter.", he said. Being so openly romantic like that wasn't like Mohinder at all, but the air about her was simply heavenly.

"What is your name ?", she asked, smiling gently.

"I'm Mohinder. And you ?", he replied.

"I'm Myriam. As you can tell, I'm a stranger in a strange land. But, I love India...So much vibrancy, so much culture, and so much curry. That smell is driving me mad !", Myriam said, her eyes closed and her expression mirroring near nirvana.

"Let us go quickly before you are driven to madness, then !", Mohinder said, laughing. He couldn't believe it. He was laughing, this rapidly and in the presence of a complete stranger. Perhaps she would be the one to help him in his quest. He wasn't certain but there was a mystique about her. It was apparent she had the ability of language, but not certain what other talents she possessed.

Chapter 4—Happenstance Meeting In New York

Myriam seemed to know where she was going, even without asking for directions or checking to make certain she was in the right place. It had taken a few days, but she and Mohinder were in New York and she proved she could be trusted. He wasn't certain what her role would be in the upcoming battle against Sylar. Out of all of the human beings on the planet, Sylar was probably the most powerful and the heroes knew, each in their own hearts (wherever they were at this time), that they would have to work together to defeat him.

Ando, who had been distracted by playing DDR with a cute Korean girl had been pulled aside by Hiro.

"Ando, quit fooling around. I think I might've seen Mohinder...", Hiro said, while Claire and Peter followed them incognito. So long as Sylar hadn't recognized them or known their exact location, they were safe. At least now, Ando and Hiro had been able to grasp Mohinder's attention. There was a young woman with him and neither of the friends knew if she could be trusted or not, but she made her intent known.

"I'm as worried as you are about the safety of the world. I heard about what had happened, you can fill me in as we go. How many of us are there ?", Myriam said, curiously looking directly at Mohinder. Mohinder himself didn't know how to answer this query, though he had foresight. But it was impossible to know, limited to the reach of the human mind, with or without superpowers.

At least now all of the heroes who were aware of their abilities had been united, and they had experienced no trouble in keeping Claire safe from harm. This sanctuary wasn't going to last forever, however. The ominous presence of evil was lurking close, and they could sense it. The sensation was worse than dying a slow, painful, gory demise. There he stood, Sylar, already angered from his quest, hungry for blood, and most of all, vengeance.

Chapter 5—Showdown in New York City

Sylar didn't speak much, but made his intentions clearly known. With a simple wave of his hand, the heroes were being scattered. Myriam, who had the ability to create shields and command the forces of nature, had been able to hold the force off somewhat. However, Sylar was still far more powerful than all of them combined.

"Perhaps we should've stayed in Hawaii, Hiro.", Ando said, wielding a soul sword and being knocked onto his back by another forceful blast from Sylar.

"And miss out on this ? We can return to Hawaii later, I promise you...But of course, we have to survive through this battle.", Hiro said, with a soft smile to uplift his friend and the others fighting alongside him. To think of what he had said, Ando didn't want to seem pessmistic, but in all actuality, Sylar had them out-powered with his God-like powers.

The heroes knew now they would have to work as one and not alone. Of course they had been able to lure Sylar out of the city and into a less densely-populated area. The less people the less damage Sylar would be able to do on harmless passersby. The only one who could steer the innocent inquisitive watchers was Myriam, and it was an asset that she was a multitasker. Her strength was waning a bit though.

"Don't give up, Myriam. I need you..._We_ need you here to fight this battle.", Mohinder said, gently squeezing her hand. She nodded, and said she loved him in his native tongue, which made him smile warmly in return. She had a strong spirit, and wasn't going to be beaten.

All the heroes were linked together at this moment, and none of them could be knocked down by Syalr's telekenitic swipes. Altogether, the heroes pushed back hard enough to send Sylar flying backward until he hit a few trees and came to rest against a brick wall. He had hit the brick wall at such a force that a few bricks had fallen out and fallen to the concrete, broken.

Around his head pooled fresh blood and his body lay stiff, without motion. A pregnant quiet had filled the street and passersby took no notice of the dead body laying in clear view of anyone walking by. The heroes, who had unlinked their hands, stopped to listen and heard nothing but the sounds of the nearby city.

"I think Sylar's dead.", Peter said, slowly but diliberately. The words seemed almost too good to be true.

"We won't know until we investigate.", Claire mentioned, holding tightly onto her love's arm. There were no more words said as the heroes travelled to the city.

Chapter 6—Forget Your Worries, Leave Behind Your Cares

From looking at Sylar and seeing that rigor had set in, the verdict had been made. Sylar was indeed dead, but all of the heroes couldn't help but have a shiver pass through them. Sylar was probably just a puppet being controlled by unseen hands, but the heroes couldn't worry about this for the time being. They also couldn't concern themselves with a "list" that was circulating with those who had 'gifts'. All this would become perfectly clear in the future but all matters in who was involved behind the scenes, or the "list" would remain obscure for now.

The heroes went their seperate ways after giving their enemy a proper burial and ceremony. Certainly Sylar had been their worst adversary, but at least in death, he deserved the honor of a burial. After all, he was a human being. This having been done, the group had disbanded, but they felt that they would reunite sometime. The actual hour, day, or year was unknown, but their bond had remained strong as "chosen ones" among the many.

Hiro and Ando were walking along after the long battle, their clothes tattered. No one, other than they noticed how ragged they looked.

"So, we survived. You remember your deal, right, Hiro ?", Ando asked, slapping Hiro on the back. Hiro, having faced some strain from the battle, winced slightly at Ando's friendly gesture.

"Yeah yeah...I promised, and now, comes our trip back to the Big Island.", Hiro said, taking grip of Ando's hand.

"And not a moment too soon, we need a vacation.", Ando replied with a sigh of blissful relief.

Epilogue

The clamor of the battle had since become placid, and no ripples had resounded on the water as it were, but the heroes, wherever they were, had been welcoming the quiet in their lives.

Hiro and Ando were enjoying touring Hawaii and soon visited other tropical islands on their teleporting jaunts. Hiro had nearly forgotten Charlie but had found ulitmate satisfaction in life just taking one day at a time and realizing he had a true friend in Ando, who was more like a brother to him. They would return to Japan in time, but for the moment now they were living the life only few ever dream of, and it was indeed, the closest any human being could be to paradise.

As for Mohinder, he had recently become engaged to Myriam, and Peter and Claire were officially "dating" now. Nikki, who had control of her split personalities, was now reunited with her family and her husband. They had overcome their sins and fought as won the battle against evil. Now the family was simply going about life as all normal families do: school, extra curricular activities, dinner at the table and saturday morning cartoons. The artist hadn't had any visions recently, but it didn't mean he didn't stop "seeing". His portraits were his bread and butter and only he could know what the future held, but recently the brush had remained on an empty pallatte. Quiet, stillness and calm was the present. But, they would come together when they were needed once again, as the sequence of natural events always follows. Thus is why we have such gifted individuals in the world. For without them, the pendulum never swings back to its benevolent state.

The End


End file.
